Lillie and Gladion, Children of DIO
by Nintendofan99
Summary: Thirty Years after DIO successfully killed Jotaro, his future children Lillie and Gladion awaken their stands and go out to thwart the plans of Team Skull, who uses a Stand Arrow to gain stands and eventually, they go after DIO himself
1. The Ice and Rock Breaker

It was a beautiful day outside. The citizens of Alola were out enjoying their day.

**2019, Pokemon School**

Ash, Rotomdex, and Pikachu made it to the Pokemon School. Professor Kukui, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, and their Pokemon were there as well

"Ash. You're here" Mallow says.

"Yeah. I got up almost two minutes late" Ash says.

"You should of got up when I said so" Rotomdex says

"I was just dreaming of something last night. A muscular man was about to end Lillie, Gladion, and Lusamine's lives. It was weird...but it made me sleep in a little" Ash says

"That's pretty dark. Even for you" Sophocles says

"Togede" Togedemaru reacts to hearing the dream

"Hey...where is Lillie anyway?" Ash asks

"She had to stay home due to an illness" Lana says

"What illness?" Ash asks

"She said she had a cold but...she was hesitating to answer it properly" Lana says

**Lillie's Room**

Lillie was on her knees laying her head on her bed with both hands on opposite sides of her head. She was grunting really loudly as if something was wrong with her. Snowy was backing away slowly from the girl. Hobbes looked into her room

"Miss Lillie" Hobbes says

"STAY BACK! IT'LL KILL YOU!" Lillie shouts as if she was afraid of something

"You've told me that already Miss Lillie. Do you want me to get your mother down here?" Hobbes asks

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO GET HERSELF HURT BY THE EVIL SPIRIT!" Lillie shouts

"I don't see a thing" Hobbes says

"IT'S INSIDE ME! IT WON'T LEAVE ME BE!" Lillie shouts. Hobbes starts to back away slowly and runs out of the room

**Aether Foundation. Lusamine's Office**

Lusamine was with Wicke and Professor Burnet discussing an artifact found far from the Alola region

"And this arrow...how dangerous is it?" Lusamine asks. The artifact was an arrow, made of a special rock

"It is very much possible that these arrows are able to grant people special abilities beyond compare. They even may make Arceus look like a mere bug" Professor Burnet says

"How interesting. We must conduct more research on this" Lusamine says. Professor Burnet left the room with the artifact. The Aethet President recieved a call from her home. "Hello. Lusamine speaking" She says as she answered the phone, after a couple of seconds, she jumped up and ran towards the door

"What's wrong?" Wicke asks

"I'LL TELL YOU ON THE WAY!" Lusamine shouts

**Lusamine's Home**

Lusamine bursted right into the house with Wicke right behind her. They were met by Hobbes

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY BABY!?" Lusamine asks while shouting

"She's telling me to get away from the evil spirit" Hobbes says. Lusamine ran right past him and headed towards Lillie's room

**Lillie's Room**

Lillie was now in a corner scared of the supposed evil spirit. Lusamine bursted right through the door.

"STAY BACK MOTHER!" Lillie shouts. Lusamine ran towards her daughter but she felt something stop her. She couldn't see it however. She was pushed away and was met by a wall. Wicke and Hobbes peaked out of the door

"How...did she…" Lusamine says in shock

"I'm so sorry. The evil spirit…" Lillie says while crying

"I don't see anything" Lusamine says

"Because it's only haunting me" Lillie says. Lusamine got up and looked at her daughter

"What...no...could it be" Lusamine says realizing something about this so called evil spirit. She exited the room and spoke with Hobbes and Wicke. Lillie was still crying in the corner

**Somewhere on Melemele Island**

Gladion was with Silvally and his Midnight Form Lycanroc.

"Are you sure none of you can see it" Gladion asks

"Lycan…" Lycanroc says. Silvally barks as if he said no

"Strange. It seems my stand, Rock Breaker, can only be seen by me" Gladion says. A stand appeared behind the boy, it was a brown and younger looking version of The World.

"Lycan…" Lycanroc says as he steps away

"My stand will not harm you two. He's for real life fights. No one must know about it" Gladion says

**Pokemon School, two hours later**

The class was dismissed early today so the students may go and visit Lillie

"Thirty years since Jotaro Kujo was killed by the evil DIO" Ash says. He walked with Sophocles, Kiawe, Lana, and Mallow

"I wonder how the two even fought. There are parts where DIO disappears and then it looks as if they just stare at each other" Kiawe says

"Rumors have it DIO disappeared after he killed Jotaro. His uncle, Josuke was killed not to long afterwards. Many years later, Giorno Giovanna was also killed. I hear they are all part of a single bloodline" Mallow says

"They all do share the same bloodline. One DIO hated with a burning passion. I wonder if anyone else from the bloodline still lives on today" Sophocles says

"I doubt it. Since they were all killed and everything by DIO" Ash says

"Jotaro still fought and almost won. He's still remembered around the world today" Kiawe says

"Knowing DIO is still out there. It scares me a bit" Lana says

"I hope someone goes out there and defeats DIO once and for all" Kiawe says. The group sees Gladion walking in the opposite direction

"Hello there" Gladion says

"It's Gladion" Ash says

"Where's Lillie? I notice she's here" Gladion says

"She's sick...so we're going over to her house" Ash says. Gladion's eyes widenned

"Uh...Gladion…" Mallow says

"It's as if he just lost a random trainer" Rotomdex says

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Gladion shouts realizing what's going on with her. He and the group ran to their home

**Aether Foundation**

Lusamine was back at her office with her fingers tapping onto the desks. Professor Burnet came back with the arrow

"Lusamine. I heard something happened to Lillie. Are you okay?" Professor Burnet asks

"Fire the arrow at me" Lusamine says

"Wait...what?" Professor Burnet asks. Lusamine got up

"Please. It's to help my baby" Lusamine says. Professor Burnet hesistated

"Uh…" Professor Burnet says.

"DO IT!" Lusamine shouts. Professor Burnet closed her eyes and threw the arrow causing it to hit penetrate the Aether President's shoulder.

"Lusamine…" Professor Burnet says. Lusamine goes to the ground and starts to breath heavily for about ten seconds. She then gets back up and stares down at the professor

"I going back" Lusamine says. She teleports out of the room. Professor Burnet looked around confused

"We gotta put this thing away. Stat" Professor Burnet says

**Lillie's Room**

Lillie was scared. Lusamine teleported into the room.

"So I was correct. That is no evil spirit, my daughter has a stand" Lusamine says. Lillie's stand, Ice Breaker, looked like a younger and female version of The World with a light blue and white color scheme. Lillie looked up and saw her mother's stand, Great Aether, behind her. It had the same figure as Lusamine except it was pure white and had some gold on it. Lillie got up

"MUDA!" Ice Breaker shouts as it tried to kick Lusamine but Great Aether defended her from the blow. The Aether President felt the slight pain in her arm as she walked towards her daughter

"Mother…" Lillie says. Lusamine puts a finger on her daughter's lips

"It's okay. You just gotta learn to control it" Lusamine says

"But...what is it?" Lillie asks

"That is a stand. It's a manifestation of someone's fighting spirit" Lusamine says

"Is that how you teleported into the room?" Lillie asks

"Yes. My stand grants me the power to preform all non-signature and non-Z Pokemon moves" Lusamine says

"Then...what does mine do…" Lillie asks

"Try and do something like stop time" Lusamine says.

"Okay. ICE BREAKER!" Lillie shouts. As she said that. Everything around her began to stop, even her own mother. She got up and saw everything frozen in time. "Mother…" Lillie says concerningly

**Twenty Eight Seconds Later**

Lusamine looked around and saw no one around

"Where's my daughter?" Lusamine asks. She then sees Lillie eating a malasada on her bed feeling much better

"Hello mother" Lillie says with a full mouth

"You...actually stopped time" Lusamine says

"I did it for only thirty seconds. So what?" Lillie asks

"And where did you get that treat?" Lusamine asks

"I used some of my spare money to buy it. Ice Breaker allowed me to get home faster" Lillie says

"You seem happier knowing that the stand isn't a villain" Lusamine says. She hugs her daughter tightly

"So...your stand has awaken" Gladion says as he was at her door. Lusamine and Lillie looked as they saw Gladion with his stand, Rock Breaker

"Yes. It has" Lillie says

"And when did mother get a stand?" Gladion asks

"I used the arrow that was found by Professor Burnet. It's called Great Aether" Lusamine says

"And your stand's name Lillie?" Gladion asks

"Ice Breaker. It's blue and white kinda like Snowy" Lillie says. Snowy came out and went into her trainers lap

"Vul" Snowy says. Lillie hugged it tightly

"Mother...how did you know about the arrow...and the stands?" Gladion asks. Lusamine's eyes widdened.

"I guess...it's time I told you both...and everyone else out there" Lusamine says

"She knew this whole time that we were here?" Ash asks

"Of course she did" Mallow says

**Two Minutes Later**

Lusamine looked at Lillie, Gladion, Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, and Sophocles

"When I was about twenty two. I was in Johto with Wicke and Faba. I decided to go there and see if I can find a man to love." Lusamine says

"Our father...you never talk about him" Gladion says

"That's why I'm telling you this. One night, I was at a Strip Club and I met a man there. He...he..." Lusamine says having a hard time saying who the man was

"Who was he?" Mallow asks

"D-DIO" Lusamine says struggling to get the words out of her mouth. Everyone jumped from their seats

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts. Lusamine started to cry

"I didn't know at first he was the one to take down the Joestar Bloodline. I fell in love with him from when we first spoke. He loved me back, it made me feel like a queen. He told me about his stand, The World, with the ability to stop time...then...we got married two months later...then we had two kids, Gladion and Lillie. But...DIO left me so that he may find to see if the Joestar bloodline would be out there" Lusamine says. She starts to cry even more

"Mother…" Lillie says. She ran towards her mom and hugged her tightly

"I'm a failure as a mother. Marrying a man as evil as he. And...neglecting you two" Lusamine says. Gladion stared down at himself

"None of this is your fault mother, if it wasn't for DIO. Things would be different" Gladion says

"But he did give me two wonderful things after all" Lusamine says. The others felt bad too

"I can't believe DIO is Lillie's dad" Sophocles says

"I can't either" Ash says. He looked above

**Somewhere in Kanto**

Geodude and Starmie were knocked out by something. Misty and Brock tried to fight off their opponent but they stepped away.

"He's too strong" Brock says. Misty sent out her Gyarados and Broxk sent out his Steelix

"So you're using bigger Pokemon now. How foolish, thinking a Pokemon can contend with a stand. Now...The World" A familiar voice says. The time stopped completely, DIO came out of the shadows and looked at the two big Pokemon "Gyarados and Steelix won't be affected by mere knives. Looks like I gotta do this the old fashion way" DIO says. The World came out and prepared to punch both Steelix and Gyarados

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" The World shouts as he knockes out the two Pokemon

"Thirty Seconds" DIO says as time began to come back. Brock and Misty's eyes widdenned seeing their Pokemon fall

"No way" Brock says. DIO smiled and then The World came out about to knock out both trainers

**Three Hours Later**

Ash, Kukui, and Rotomdex watched the news as they see Misty and Brock fatally injured

"NO!" Ash shouts

"What...what happened?" Kukui asks

"They were brutally beatened by a muscular man. His whereabouts are unknown as we speak" Rotomdex says.

"It can't be...he's coming" Ash says

"Who is?" Kukui asks

"DIO. He had to have hurted them both" Ash says

"Pika…" Ash's Pikachu says

"If it is him. I can't help but think what he looking for" Kukui says

**A Pokemon Center in Vermillion City**

Nurse Joy and her Chansey hid from someone. People were cowering in fear as DIO entered the building

"I feel it. I feel a stand being awoken in my children" DIO says. He goea over the counter and points at Chansey and Nurse Joy

"What...do you want?" Nurse Joy asks

"Are you familiar with Lusamine?" DIO asks

"The Aether President...of...Alola" Nurse Joy says

"Seems like you know very well. To Alola for me, I must finally end the Joestar bloodline once and for all" DIO says

**Aether Paradise**

Lillie and Gladion looked at the arrow that granted their mother a stand. Lusamine was examining it from the opposite side

"So the reason me and Lillie have stands is because of DIO" Lillie says

"Right. This arrow would give every single one of your friends a stand. This could also go for Pokemon making it extremely dangerous" Lusamine says

"What if Team Skull were to get this?" Lillie asks

"Lillie...you must stop time. It's your power and it's yours" Lusamine says. She and Gladion began to freeze. Lillie looked around wondering who did it

**Meanwhile in Kanto**

DIO stopped time using his stand.

"What...I can feel it...someone else isn't frozen in time. Another stand user" DIO says

**Aether Paradise**

Lillie moved around freely in the frozen time

"Why am I not frozen...is it because of Ice Breaker?" Lillie asks herself. The time began to come back

**Kanto**

DIO boarded a plane to Alola. He then realizes that the time stop ended earlier

"No. Someone else is controlling how long thirty seconds is" DIO says

**Aether Paradise**

Gladion and Lusamine started moving a little

"Lillie. What happened. You were on Gladion's left to his right" Lusamine says

"Someone else stopped time and I wasn't frozen in it" Lillie says

"An immunity to time manipulation. Not even DIO has that. How interesting" Lusamine says

"If anyone were to fight DIO. It must be Lillie" Gladion says

"FIGHT MY OWN FATHER!" Lillie shouts

"Yes. Fight DIO head on. Beat him to a pulp" Lusamine says

"I...don't know if I can" Lillie says

"You can Lillie. I believe in you. Me and mother will forever be behind you" Gladion says. He pulls his sister into a hug

"Thank you Gladion" Lillie says

**Johto, 2001**

A younger Lusamine looked around the region hoping to see Ho Oh. She was with Wicke and Faba

"Miss Lusamine. I don't believe we will find a Ho Oh anywhere in the air" Wicke says

"If I see a Ho Oh. I would think of that's good luck. Then maybe I'll finally find a man in my life for once" Lusamine says

"You basically want children. Might as well just rape a man" Faba says. Wicke immediately slapped him in the face after that statement was made

"Thank you Wicke" Lusamine says

"You're welcome" Wicke says. Lusamine looked at a building in a small town

"Maybe...someone is in there" Lusamine says. She walks towards the building. Wicke and Faba quickly follow her

**Somewhere outside the Pokemon School**

Two Team Skull Grunts came towards the school. One was male and the other female

"Looks like we can take the Pokemon right here and now." The male grunt says. He and his companion walk towards the school

"Let's take them all" The female grunt says. Lillie and Gladion walked towards the school but then they saw the grunts trying to sneak into the school

"Do you want this?" Gladion asks. Lillie hesistated for a minute then nodded her head

"I'll take it" Lillie says. She steps forward. The skull grunts see her

"Well well well. If it isn't Mrs I can't touch a single Pokemon" The female grunt says

"Take out your Pokemon" Lillie says quickly

"Fine. Go Lurantis" The male grunt says. He threw a Pokeball and out came Lurantis

"Go Granbull" The female grunt says. She threw a Pokeball and out came Granbull

"Lurantttt" Lurantis says

"Granbulllll" Granbull says

"Lurantis use Leaf Blade" The male grunt says

"Luuuurantis" Lurantis says as it uses Leaf Blade. Lillie screams and covers herself from the attack but Ice Breaker came out and shielded her from the attack

"Why did that miss?" The male grunt asks. Lillie looked up and saw what her stand did. Gladion watched judgingly

"Doesn't matter. Granbull, use Bite" The female grunt says

"GRAAAAANBULLLL" Granbull shouts as it runs at the girl

"MUDA!" Ice Breaker shouts and punches Granbull in the face

"WHAT!" The female grunt shouts

"What Pokemon does she wield?" The male grunt asks. Lillie looked and saw that Ice Breaker defended her. She then smiled and stared down at the two grunts

"Ice Breaker...Stop Time" Lillie says. Ice Breaker stopped time and everything froze. "Let's take down both Lurantis and Granbull" Lillie says.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Ice Breaker shouts as it punches both Pokemon and knockes them out

"Hey. Let's go get a Malasada and Drink. I have some money" Lillie says. Ice Breaker looked back and smiled

**Twenty Six Seconds Later**

The time resumed again. The Team Skull Grunts saw Granbull and Lurantis knocked out

"WHAT THE HELL!" Both grunts say in unison. They saw Lillie with Snowy, a soda, and a half-eaten malasada

"VULLL" Snowy says. Lillie laughed

"How the hell...did she…" The female grunt says

"Oh right. I'm fighting Team Skull" Lillie says. The two fainted Pokemon were returned to their Pokeballs

"We'll be back for you" The male grunt says. He and the female grunt retreated and ran away. Gladion was surprised by her fight

"Lillie is no Jotaro. But this is a good sign" Gladion says


	2. The Power of Ice Breaker

**Stand Name: Ice Breaker**

**Stand Master: Lillie**

**Stand Name: Rock Breaker**

**Stand Master: Gladion**

**Stand Name: Great Aether**

**Stand Master: Lusamine**

**Team Skull Base**

The two grunts ran right into Team Skull's secret base

"BOSS!" The male grunt shouts. The two were stopped by Team Skull's admin, Plumeria

"What the hell are you two doing here. Didn't the boss order you to steal the Pokemom from those Pokemon School kids" Plumeria says

"We were thwarted by this girl" The female grunt says. The three heard footsteps from behind. Plumeria turned around and saw Team Skull's boss, Guzma

"What girl?" Guzma asks

"White skin. Blonde hair. She refused to take out her Pokemon but none of our attacks worked" The male grunt says

"Then what happened?" Guzma asks

"One second, the girl was in fear, then the next she has a malasada, a Vulpix, and a soda. Acting as if she got those things at the speed of light" The female grunt says.

"Guzma…" Plumeria says

"So I wasn't wrong about that arrow the Aether Foundation found on Poni Island" Guzma says. Rapp, Tupp, and Zipp came into the base

"Boss. The Magical Arrow was taken to Aether Paradise" Tupp says

"If we want to take down the monster known as DIO Brando. We must get that arrow. We are going to raid Aether Paradise." Guzma says

"Hell yeah. We're going to Naruto Run the joint" Rapp says

"There will be no Naruto Running" Plumeria says.

"Aw man" Rapp says

"No. I like the idea of Naruto Running. It suits our team. As long as we get the arrow, anyways" Guzma says

"THANKS BOSS!" All the grunts in the room said

"Now. To Aether Paradise" Guzma says

**Alola Airport**

Two Team Skull grunts were waiting at the airport waiting for someone.

"When he comes out. We jump him and kill him" The first Team Skull grunt says

"Yeah. Then we should pluck out his eyes" The second Team Skull grunt says

"Seems gorey but I like it" The first Team Skull grunt says

"Seems like an excellent plan to kill me" DIO says as he appeared before the two grunts

"Thanks DIO!" The first Team Skull grunt says. The two then had a knife lodged into their throats the next minute causing them to die

"Your Pokemon here. From the weakest Caterpie to the god-like Arceus. They are all useless" DIO says. He exits the airport

**Pokemon School**

Ash, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, and Sophocles were about to head out for the day

"So this stand...what can it do" Kiawe says

"Stop time. Punch really hard. Bend steel. Nothing too impressive" Lillie says

"Are you kidding me. That's awesome" Ash says

"It's like you're superhuman" Mallow says. Lillie the next second made a strange face

"What's wrong?" Lana asks

"DIO stopped time again. For what reason?" Lillie asks

"Maybe it was to kill someone or anything. Most times he uses knives to kill people or as a means of escaping" Sophocles says. Gladion ran right into the room and found the six

"We gotta go" Gladion says

"Why?" Lillie asks

"Team Skull. They've raided Aether Paradise" Gladion says

"OH MY GOD!" Ash says just like Old Joseph Joestar

"We should all go. You'll need all the help" Kiawe says

"Fine. Whatever. We just gotta go" Gladion says

**Aether Paradise**

Lusamine held off many of the Team Skull grunts

"Psychic" Lusamine says. She attacks the grunts via the mind causing them to fall down to the ground. Wicke ran towards her boss

"Miss Lusamine. There are over five hundred grunts. Our secruity systems can't hold them" Wicke says

"I could use Earthquake but that would risk Aether Employees to get harmed. If Gladion can get here soon with Lillie then we can definitely hold them off" Lusamine says. Another grunt came up and tried to use their Crobat on the Aether President.

"You're going down" The grunt says. Great Aether came behind Lusamine

"Not today...SUPER...POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Lusamine shouts as Great Aether began to punch the Crobat rapidly. This caused the Pokemon to be knocked out

"What the hell" The grunt says. They were immediately knocked out by Great Aether

"There are still many others. Let's hope everyone else gets here soon" Lusamine says

**Aether Paradise, Level B1**

Guzma and Plumeria went inside Floor B1. On a pedastal stood the Stand Arrow

"The secruity here is lackluster. The Aether Employees are so caught up in the grunts, that me and you got in here too easily" Guzma says. Plumeria grabbed the arrow and looked at it

"This arrow. Are you sure it's the one you are referring to" Plumeria says

"If it's locked away on the lower floors. It has to be. Now stab me with it" Guzma says. Plumeria stabbed her boss with it and he fell to his knees

**Aether Paradise**

Two grunts were electrocuted by Discharge from Lusamine. Three more grunts came in from behind but Gladion shielded his mom from the blast

"Gladion" Lusamine says. Rock Breaker came out and knocked out the three grunts immediately. Lillie, Ash, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Sophocles came running in as well

"We're here" Ash says

"Good. Now we need your help" Lusamine says. Gladion's eyes widenned

"THE STAND ARROW!" Gladion shouts. A part of Aether Paradise went up in purple blaze

"Something's off" Lillie says

"This isn't the work of a Fire Type Pokemon. But rather...an enemy stand user" Gladion says.

"WANNA SEE WHAT DESTRUCTION LOOKS LIKE!? HERE IT IS IN HUMAN FORM! YOUR BOY GUZMA! AND I HAVE A SWEET NEW STAND, SKELEPOD!" Guzma shouts. He showed his stand that looked a lot like Golisopod with Buzzwole's muscular features. Plumeria was right behind him

**Stand Name: Skelepod**

**Stand Master: Guzma**

"This is my stand, Gothiblaze" Plumeria says as a woman with purple skin, pink hair, and black clothing similar to the Team Skull admin's clothing

**Stand Name: Gothiblaze**

**Stand Master: Plumeria**

"Useless" Gladion says. Rock Breaker came out from behind and charged at Guzma but Skelepod struck Rock Breaker in the face causing Gladion to feel the pain. He fell down to the ground. "SHIT!"

"Gladion" Lillie says. Lusamine noticed that Guzma had the Stand Arrow in his hand

"Fight me...Lillie" Plumeria says. Lillie looked up

"I will" Lillie says. Ice Breaker and Gothiblaze both came out and their fists collided with each others

"Alright. I'm heading out" Guzma says as he walks away

"NOT HAPPENING!" Kiawe shouts.

"PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouts

"PIKA PIKA PIKA...CHUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouts. The Thunderbolt was shielded by Skelepod

"MUDA!" Ice Breaker shouts as it kicks Gothiblaze in the face. Plumeria felt the pain then went down to one knee.

"KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA!" Gothiblaze shouta

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Ice Breaker shouts.

"KUDA KUDA KUDARANAI!" Gothiblaze shouts as it tried to deliver the last blow but Ice Breaker dodged then uppercutted the stand causing Plumeria to get hurt

"Damn it. I'm not strong enough. I need to in order...to defeat...DIO!" Plumeria says. She set the gardens ablaze with purple fire then disappeared

"Wait...was that last part?" Lillie asks. Gladion got up

"Shit. I felt that punch that hit Rock Breaker. Even if my durability is raised" Gladion says. Lusamine was busy protecting her workers from the grunts. As soon as Guzma and Plumeria left, they Naruto ran away from the place

"They have the Stand Arrow" Lusamine says.

"NO THEY DON'T!" Lana shouts. The group notices the arrows inside her hand

"NO!" Lillie shouts. Everyone attended to the girl. Gladion pulled the arrow out

"Do you feel your stand?" Gladion asks

"No. But I'm in pain" Lana says. Lusamine grabbed her

"Teleport" Lusamine says. She teleports away with Lana and her Popplio

"Pika…" Pikachu says worryingly

"Lillie...did you even use the Time Stop?" Gladion asks

"No. But I still got the upper hand on the Team Skull Admin" Lillie says

**Heahea Beach**

Guzma and Plumeria were on the beach

"That girl is strong" Plumeria says

"They both give me vibes of DIO. Like they're his children or something" Guzma says

"Speaking of DIO, The two grunts were reported dead" Plumeria says

"I want to fight him myself on Melemele Island. Plumeria, you're in charge of taking down those two kids. I've got Dio Brando" Guzma aays

"On it" Plumeria says

**Pokemon Center**

Lusamine and Lana teleported into the center.

"Nurse. I need you to care for Lana. She's hurt" Lusamine says.

"Oh my goodness. You're hand. We'll get attention right away" Nurse Joy says. She takes Lana and puts her on a hospital bed. Then rolls her away. Lusamine teleported away

**Pokemon School. Two Hours Later**

Mallow, Kiawe, Ash, Lillie, Gladion, Sophocles, Kukui, Lana's parents and sisters were all waiting for some word on Lana. Lusamine teleported into the room

"Lana is doing fine. Are we worried about her having a stand?" Lusamine asks

"The question is if she can handle one" Gladion says

"What's a stand?" Harper and Sarah, Lana's twin sisters, ask as they attended to Lana's Popplio

"That's for a later time" Lusamine says

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know if she's alright" Lana's mom says

"She's fine. And her hand is completely healed" Lusamine says

**Pokemon Center**

Lana was up and ready to do anything. A look-alike of Kyogre came behind her.

"This is my stand, Kyomega." Lana says

**Stand Name: Kyomega**

**Stand Master: Lana**

Lana looked at the water bottle and began to make it come out and go into her mouth. She swallowed the water whole

"This is a nice power" Lana says. Nurse Joy came in and looked at her

"Nice to see you up and about" Nurse Joy says

"Am I allowed to leave" Lana says

"Sure thing" Nurse Joy says. Lana left the area

**Ten Minutes Later at the Pokemon School**

Everyone was waiting. Lana came into the room

"I'm back" Lana says. Harper, Sarah, and Lana's parents hugged her immediately

"That was a close one. Didn't expect you to get struck by that arrow" Kukui says

"None of us did" Ash says

"Pop" Popplio says attending to her trainer

"It's okay now" Lana says

**The next day on Poni Island**

Team Skull grunts continued to roam the area. Plumeria walked through the area. She looked towards Poni Canyon

"I must" Plumeria says. The grunts guarded the area so that no one would get in

**Altar of the Moone**

The Altar of the Moone, it was empty since Nebby evolved into Lunala and vanished after rescuing Lusamine from Nihilego. Plumeria walked towards the altar and everytime she stepped, purple flames came from both her sides. She then stepped into the middle of the Altar

"Let's hope this works" Plumeria says. She snaps her fingers and enlightens the Altar with Purple Flame. About five seconds afterwards, two Ultra Wormholes opened, one on the left and one on the right. Out of the left one came out Solgaleo. Out of the right one came out Nebby, aka Lunala. The two screeched at the girl. Gothiblaze came out and made sure none of the legendaries would try to attack. "My name is Plumeria, I am Team Skull's admin. I want you two to watch over Guzma, he's going to fight the monster known as DIO. Please make sure he is okay" Plumeria says. Solgaleo and Lunala both roared out loud and then flew away to Melemele Island. Plumeria left afterwards

**Lillie and Gladion's Home, twenty minutes later**

The Alola news was quick to report on the purple flames hitting the Altar of the Moone

"Oh no" Lillie says

"It's the Team Skull Admin. Let's hurry" Gladion says. Lillie grabbed Gladion's hand

"ICE BREAKER!" Lillie shouts. She stopped time. She noticed that Gladion wasn't frozen

"Why...why am I not frozen?" Gladion asks

"We got thirty seconds. Come on" Lillie says. She and Gladion ran right out of the house

**Poni Canyon**

The Skull Grunts heavily guarded the area

"If those two kids show up. They'll be in for hell" One of the Skull Grunts says. The ground began to shake and all of the grunts fell down. Lusamine walked past them with ease

"Too easy" Lusamine says. She walks into the canyon

**Altar of the Moone**

Plumeria walked down the stairs but she was encountered by Lusamine

"So...looks like you were quick to teleport here" Plumeria says. Gothiblaze came from right behind her

"The news was quicker" Lusamine says

"It doesn't matter anyways. Your Stand ability is stupid. STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPIIIIIID!" Plumeria shouts

"We shall see" Lusamine says. Plumeria lit a purple flame from her hand and shot it at the Aether President. She came back with Hydro Pump but it was pushed back.

"Purple Flames use more oxygen and are would burn even the ground if I wanted too. Even Water Attacks wouldn't work well" Plumeria says.

"Shit" Lusamine says. She begins to use Rock Slide but the rocks were burned away

"All moves that would usually work against Fire Type Pokemon won't work on me" Plumeria says. A bunch of geysers begin to blow up around her. Great Aether came out trying to attack Plumeria but Gothiblaze was there to block for her master.

"KUDARANAI!" Gothiblaze shouts as she goes hits the head of Great Aether. Lusamine felt the pain on the side of her head.

"SUPERPOWER!" Lusamine shouts. Great Aether began to rapidally punch at Gothiblaze

"KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA!" Gothiblaze shouts as she begins to rapidally punch her opponent. She ended with a strike to the stomach. Lusamine went down to her knees

"Let's finish this" Plumeria says. Gothiblaze went right towards Lusamine and began to bunch her rapidally

"KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDA KUDARANAI!" Gothiblaze shouts this made Lusamine fly down the stairs and into the ground. She was severly injured.

"I win" Plumeria says. She snaps her fingers and sets her on fire watching her burn. The next thing she knew she was punched hard by Ice Breaker. Causing her to fall. Gladion made sure Lusamine's burns were minimal while Lillie stared down the Team Skull Admin

"That wasn't very nice" Lillie says

"How…" Plumeria says

"You didn't get to see my true power when we first fought" Lillie says

"THEN SHOW ME THAT TRUE POWER!" Plumeria shouts.

"Very well. Here it comes. Behold, Ice Breaker" Lillie says. The next thing Plumeria knew, she was on the wall onto the Altar of the Moone. The sound was heard all over Alola. Plumeria was bleeding badly and severly injured. Gothiblaze made sure that she avoided her death

"What...was that…" Plumeria says

"That was my power. To stop time" Lillie says

**Flashback**

"THEN SHOW ME THAT TRUE POWER!" Plumeria shouts

"Very well. Here it comes. Behold, Ice Breaker" Lillie says. Time stopped all around. The girl looked at Plumeria. Ice Breaker came out

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAAAAA!" Ice Breaker shouts. Lillie heard a bone break after that last punch

"Yare yare daze" Lillie says speaking Japanese.

**Flashback Ends**

Lillie walked towards an injured Plumeria

"The hell…" Plumeria says

"I'm not going to leave you here to die, but I don't want to see causing trouble to this place" Lillie says

"You're no different…" Plumeria says

"From what?" Lillie asks

"Him...DIO...you're like his child…" Plumeria says. Lillie looked at her angrily

"I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER! EVEN IF WE DO SHARE A SIMILAR POWER! I AM DIFFERENT THEN HIM, I STOPPED THE EVIL THAT YOU WERE CAUSING HERE. ALL HE WANTS IS TO RULE THE WORLD AND END THE JOESTAR BLOODLINE!" Lillie shouts. Gladion and Lusamine ran up to her

"Woah" Gladion says. Plumeria was too weak to say anything else

"We gotta go. God knows what Guzma is planning" Lusamine says. She grabs her two kids and teleports away

**Johto, 2001**

Lusamine was enjoying a beer with Wicke and Faba

"You've drank two glasses already" Wicke says

"I know. But it feels so amazing" Lusamine says.

"Do you want another?" Faba asks

"...ANOTHER!" Lusamine shouts. She slams down a mug causing it to shatter. Everyone looked at her

"Sorry. We'll pay for that" Wicke says. A muscular figure walked towards their table

"Well well well...what do we have here?" The man asks. Lusamine looked up then she gasped

"I'm Luza-me. I mean Lusamine" Lusamine says

"Well Lusamine. I'm DIO. Just DIO" DIO says.

"I don't like him" Faba whispered into Wicke's ear

"Hi DIO" Lusamine says

"Maybe I'll spare you. Someone like this beautiful doesn't deserve to die at the hands of DIO. Theu deserve life. Maybe me and you will have kids, and we can cherish them forever" DIO says

"I...I would love that" Lusamine says

"Ten bucks says she's drunk" Wicke says

"Right" Faba says. DIO grabs Lusamine and takes her away

"Should we just stay here?" Wicke asks

"I think we should. That man has bad written all over him. He kinda gives me the creeps" Faba says

"I agree Faba. But them what do we do?" Wicke asks

"Make sure Miss Lusamine doesn't do anything radical with this guy" Faba says

"Yeah. I agree" Wicke says

**Melemele Island**

DIO remembered that moment. He remembered what he said

"The first time I ever loved a woman. Maybe that was the reason I really came here. To see my kids. To see my wife...but...I must achieve heaven...and rid this world of the Joestars. With the power of The World, even if it costs everything. Whatever it takes" DIO says. He started to walk towards the nearby city


End file.
